


Firsts

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Alfons assorted firsts, as spread throughout a period of months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Here, there be smut. :D

Ed looked around the train station wearily, having finally reached his destination.

"Edward Elric?" an unfamiliar voice called hesitantly.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" he turned around and came face to chest with... someone. He stepped back, looking up, feeling irritated. _Damn tall people..._ He froze.

A face that was both familiar and... not, gave a tentative smile. "My name is Alfons Heiderich. I was sent to pick you up. ...Is something wrong?"

Ed gave himself a mental shake. "Nah. You just remind me of someone. That's all."

"Oh. Well, the car is this way. One of the others that can actually drive came along so we wouldn't have to walk or catch a ride back."

* * *

Alfons cupped Ed's face in his hands, brushing his cheekbones with his thumbs. "You sure you want this?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes. I'm sure," Ed whispered, blushing slightly, eyes half-closed, lips parted.

Alfons leaned in to gently kiss Ed, intending to take it slow, give Ed time to change his mind; but oh, how he hoped Ed wouldn't. He was surprised at how desperately Ed returned the kiss, snaking his arms around Alfons' back to clutch him to himself.

He deepened the kiss, brushing one of his hands along Ed's skin while circling it around to the back of Ed's neck to press Ed's face closer. Ed gasped and arched back into his hand. "Sensitive?"

"Yes," Ed replied, shivering.

"Well, that's something to make a note of for future times," Alfons murmured before recapturing Ed's mouth with his.

* * *

Ed chastised himself for being nervous as he unbuttoned his shirt in Alfons' room. It wasn't as if Alfons hadn't seen him without his clothes before. Of course, that was back Before, when they were either relative strangers sharing a room while students or later on, simply friends. When it became more than just friends some time after first Alfons, then Ed, moved to Munich, they stayed out of each other's rooms out of silent agreement.

He finished getting undressed during his ruminations and sat on Alfons' bed. Alfons drew him against himself, stroking Ed's hair. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little bit," Ed admitted, craning his neck to see him better. Alfons shifted position a bit to make it easier for Ed to see him.

"It's normal. It's also normal for there to be something disappointing about the first time, be it simply an annoying draft, loud neighbors, or not lasting as long as you think you should. Or your partner doing something wrong somehow." He used a finger to raise Ed's chin to kiss him gently. Ed melted into the kiss, trembling forgotten.

"Since this is your first time, I'm going to be the one in control, all right?" Alfons continued, once they stopped to breathe.

"Makes sense. You're the one who knows what he's doing." Ed shivered as Alfons' hands started roaming his body, brushing against areas that had previously only been touched through a layer or two of clothing, or places that, while Alfons had never touched him in those locations before, he suspected that he had learned were effective from previous experiences. The more effective areas tended to see him arching into Alfons' hands mewling. "Need... more..." he finally pleaded.

That was apparently the signal Alfons had been waiting for. He felt himself pushed back so that his head was resting on Alfons' pillow and his legs spread so that Alfons could fit between them. He hesitantly spread them more, not sure how much room Alfons needed. His back arched at the light grip on his cock. "Alfons!"

"Shh. Not so loud. And if you find you need something to do with your hands, fist them in the blankets."

Swallowing, Ed obeyed. Then let out a strangled moan at the feel of the drag of the other boy's tongue over the tip of his cock. He bucked before he could stop himself. Alfons was ready and let him buck up into his mouth before withdrawing his head to lick at Ed. That got a louder moan. He grinned to himself and then went back to the head, swirling his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. Once he got it to a comfortable depth, he started to alternately suck and swallow.

Ed was awash in a haze of hormones and sensations he'd never felt before, unsure how to process them all. He was aware of a low keening sound although it took him a few minutes to realize it was _him_ making that noise. It took him a little longer to figure out that the reason he was so light-headed was because he was panting too fast to get enough air. Every time he managed to slow down enough, Alfons would do _something_ to him, that would result in his breath hitching and then speeding back up.

"Alfons--I can't--I think I'm gonna--" he finally gasped out. He felt the vibration of Alfons' acknowledgement and him taking him even _deeper_ into his throat and _swallowing_ and he thought that was the end of him. Sparks shot behind his tightly closed eyes as his back arched and he felt himself shoot liquid into Alfons' throat. Alfons swallowed it almost as fast as it arrived, choking only once.

After he was sure that Ed was done, he gently moved his head so that Ed's length fell out of his mouth. He gave Ed's rapidly softening member a few licks, rotated his head a bit to get out the kinks in his neck, then propped his head up on his fist, letting out a smug hum as he looked over Ed's limp body. "So, how was it?"

"Were you trying to _kill_ me?" came Ed's hoarse voice.

Alfons chuckled. "Not hardly. But that was certainly _one_ way to get you relaxed for what's coming next."

"There's _more_?" A faint tinge of disbelief with a faint squeak.

Alfons felt the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Ja, there is. Give me the bottle that should be on the nightstand by you, if you think you're capable of moving."

A groan. "I... don't think I can."

"Didn't really think so." Alfons levered himself up to get it himself. Before doing so, he indulged himself in kneeling on the floor by Ed and turning Ed's face towards him for a kiss. Ed made a face at the taste of himself in Alfons' mouth but kissed him eagerly enough.

Alfons retrieved the bottle and settled himself between Ed's legs again. "This is going to feel strange," he warned, dipping a finger into the bottle.

"Mm-kay," Ed said drowsily. He stayed quiet as Alfons lifted his legs onto his shoulders for better access. But he let out an undignified squeak when he felt Alfons' finger. "Alfons! Too cold!" he complained.

"Oh for--" Ed heard blowing sounds. "How about now?" Ed felt the finger circling the general area again.

"Better now," he admitted, forcing out the knots in his shoulders that formed from his surprise. Alfons "hmm"ed in response. He twitched a bit as he felt Alfons' finger press in because, yes, it _did_ feel weird to have something going in _there_. After his body adjusted, he felt the finger retreat then return, joined by another one. This time, his back arched a little. "A-alfons?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's all right, Edward," Alfons reassured him. "Just getting you ready. You do _not_ want to do this unprepared. Trust me on this one."

Ed nodded, even though he knew that Alfons was looking at what he was doing and therefore wouldn't see. He focused on the feeling of stretching then gasped as Alfons' fingers hooked and brushed against _something_. "What was _that_?"

"Felt good, hmm?" Alfons sounded smug.

"Fuck yes!" Ed felt the fingers withdraw. He opened his eyes and lifted himself up on his elbows to watch Alfons. Alfons moved Ed's legs off his shoulders and settled them back to either side of himself before drawing himself up to kneel on the bed. Ed watched as he stuck his fingers into the bottle again, this time to slick himself. He gripped his hands around Ed's thighs to lift them. "I'm going to enter you now," he warned. Ed just nodded dumbly and let himself drop back down, eyes closed so as to let himself feel what was about to occur better.

He felt Alfons pressing against his entrance and instinctively lifted his hips to help him gain access. Then he felt him slowly-- _too slow_ \--lower him onto himself until he was all the way in. After a moment of adjusting to the feeling of being _full_ in a way he had never been before, Ed wrapped his legs around Alfons' hips as best he could.

"How does it feel?" Alfons asked.

"Strange, but good," Ed responded.

"Okay, that's as it should be then." Ed felt Alfons withdraw some but before he could whimper a protest, Alfons thrust back in.

"Nghn!" was Ed's reaction. It took a few minutes for him to find and get used to the rhythm, but soon he was pushing back with enthusiasm. It wasn't much longer until Alfons made one final thrust and barely restrained himself from simply flopping down onto the smaller blond, instead lowering himself down, pillowing his head on Ed's flesh shoulder. Ed wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't expect too much cuddling in the future," Ed said in a tone that was part warning and part amusement.

Alfons cracked open an eye. "Not even in winter when it'd be in our best interests so we won't freeze?"

"Well, maybe then," Ed allowed.


End file.
